Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to amplifiers, and more particularly, to variable gain amplifiers.
Background
In a communication system, signals may be transmitted from a transmitting device to a receiving device across a channel (e.g., transmission line, cable, wire, etc.). The channel may be bandwidth limited, in which the channel attenuates signals at high frequencies. The frequency-dependent attenuation can cause distortions in signals transmitted across the channel, especially high frequency signals. To address this, the receiving device may include an amplifier with gain peaking at high frequencies (also referred to as an equalizer) to compensate for the signal attenuation at high frequencies.